Episode 50: A Very Madden 08 Christmas
'A Very Madden 08 Christmas '''is the 50th episode of Scott The Woz uploaded by Scott Wozniak on Scott The Woz on December 17, 2017. Description Scott's love for Madden 08 can be lethal, especially during the holidays. Thank you all for an amazing 2017! Characters * Scott Wozniak * Football Team Titans Member * Mute Vegan * Terry Lesler * Jeb * Boomer * Wendy's Employee * Anchorman * Cop #1 * Cop #2 * Steel Wool * Luis Castillo Credits * Scott Wozniak as Scott Wozniak and Luis Castillo * Jason Kidd as Mute Vegan * Joe Robertson as Terry Lesler * Sam Essig as Jeb * Jacob Rahe as Boomer and Officerery Smith * Dominic Mattero as Wendy's Employee * Justin Womble as Anchorman * Brendon Donahue as Cop #2 * Jarred Wise as Officer Steel Wool * Terrance Nicholson as Madden 08 * Music by Mike Stoney (aka Bulby), Alen Riddick (aka AlenRiddickMusic), Shamyer and Conner Owen * Directed by Scott Wozniak * Produced by Scott Wozniak * Written by Scott Wozniak * Edited by Scott Wozniak * Animation by Ruth Barrett Special Thanks * RelaxAlax * Source Gaming * ConnorEatsPants * Tipster Gaming * cjszero01 For Watching Since the Early Days * Kevin Thompson * Gaming Gerbils * Smallfry * SteliosSeven * Reboot Productions Plot ''WIP Music WIP * Scott The Woz - A Very Madden 08 Christmas Intro - Alen Riddick * Title Theme - Tecmo Bowl * 70s Cop Show - Skitchy * Jolly Sleighride - SpongeBob Squarepants * Dramatic Cue (g) - SpongeBob SquarePants * Dramatic Cue (b) - SpongeBob SquarePants * breakout (sad edition) - shamyer * O Christmas Tree Piano Cover - Connor Owen Cards N/A Gallery A Very Madden 08 Christmas - Scott The Woz|Video Storyboards Animatics - A Very Madden 08 Christmas|Storyboards and Animatics of the Video Scott The Woz - A Very Madden 08 Christmas Intro by AlenRiddickMusic|Intro Music by AlenRiddickMusic Original Soundtrack - A Very Madden 08 Christmas|Original Soundtrack of the Video Breakout (sad edition) - shamyer|Sad Version of Breakout BrrakingNews).png|Breaking News This Just In SteelWoolTitleCard.png|Steel Wool BestPictureofWooli.png|Steel Wool™ Madden28.png|Custom Logo for Madden NFL 28 Bluth.jpg|The Month of Bluth in a Calendar MuteAbuse.png|A behind the scenes picture posted on the Scott The Woz YouTube Channel's community section TheHappyBois.jpg|A Behind The Scenes picture of some of the cast in the video. Transcript WIP Trivia * The advice given to Scott by Wendy's Employee has stuck with Wozniak ever since. * The episode is referenced in Episode 104: Instruction Manuals where one of the things the idea wheel can land on is A Very Madden 09 Christmas. * At the TooManyGames 2019 panel, Scott Wozniak received a copy of the video on VHS by SpongeBob Band Geeks Reanimated Collab.SpongebobCollab on Twitter, August 2, 2019 * SteliosSeven, someone featured in the credits for the episode for sticking around since the beginning, commented on the video saying "Oh shit. I've only just seen my special thanks for being a ScottTheWoz fan from the beginning. Thanks!! However, isn't a belated comment three years later what former Tennessee Titans quarterback Vince Young would've wanted?". References Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz